


anodyne

by MotherKarizma



Series: verse, no meter [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Prose Poem, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherKarizma/pseuds/MotherKarizma
Summary: He isn't sorry for bursting at the seams when he's already held himself together so long and so well. He isn't sorry for trying to outsmart his demons. He isn't sorry for doing what he had to. He isn't sorry for fighting so hard so hardso hardto keep hold of sanity. He isn't sorry for winning.But when Rhodey tilts Tony's chin up and says, "Hey- look at me," his eyes are sad.He's sorry for that.-----anodynenouna medicine; a painkiller; anything that alleviates distress or pain.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: verse, no meter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740316
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	anodyne

He's found inebriated, head drooped in his arms over a tabletop in the lab. 

"You've gotta be shitting me," Rhodey grumbles when he opens the door, and Tony keeps quiet, because what is he supposed to say? Sorry? He isn't.

He isn't sorry for bursting at the seams when he's already held himself together so long and so well. He isn't sorry for trying to outsmart his demons. He isn't sorry for doing what he had to. He isn't sorry for fighting so hard so hard _so hard_ to keep hold of sanity. He isn't sorry for winning.

But when Rhodey tilts Tony's chin up and says, " _Hey_ \- look at me," his eyes are sad.

He's sorry for that.

"It helps," Tony says. It does. Alcohol doesn't deteriorate him - this isn't corrosion. This is preservation.

"No, it doesn't. You just think it does."

Tony asks, "Why?" What he means is, _why can't you see I need it, why don't you believe me?_

What Rhodey hears is, _why do I keep doing this to myself? To you? To everyone?_

(Maybe that actually is what he means. _Maybe_. Maybe.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr under the same username!


End file.
